There has been known a data processor multiprocessing a data-driven program and a control-driven program on the same pipeline, on an instruction-by-instruction basis (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been known a processor obtaining a data transfer instruction in a cache memory as a combination of plural instructions (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Further, there has been known a general-purpose processor that fetches each instruction from an instruction register or fetches plural instructions from an instruction register at the same time and is capable of performing dynamic pipeline control that executes decoded plural operation instructions (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
There has been known a parallel computer system that is configured by a plurality of computers and a communication mechanism communicating them, employs a configuration in which a single job is divided into plural processes to be assigned to the computers, broadcasts a piece or pieces of process progress information of the single or plural process/processes to operate in each of the computers itself to all the computers via the communication mechanism, and executes processes to be assigned while being in synchronization with a process to operate in another computer in accordance with the piece or pieces of process progress information broadcasted via the communication mechanism (see, for example, Patent Document 4).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-108086
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-313422
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-161491
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-83379
There can be considered a parallel processing device that includes: a plurality of processing execution units parallel processing commands; and a management unit supplying each command to be executed to the plural processing execution units. However, when the management unit manages all the processing execution units, there is caused a problem that a circuit scale is increased.